Count on me
by maiswriter
Summary: 'Cause some people change and sometimes its not for the better. Modern au Nalu.


Prologue

"Stalking him again, Lu?"

Lucy visibly froze when she heard the voice of her best friend Gray Fullbuster. She turned around and found him smirking at her. Immediately she pulled him down to her level so they would be hidden behind a bush.

She returned to previous task which is not, whatever Gray tells you, is stalking. More like investigating. She's like Sherlock Holmes and she's trying to figure out the case. Yeah! and the case would be called-

"Don't even think about denying it, Lucy. I'm not going to believe your 'I'm investigating' crap. I'm not stupid." Gray said interrupting her thought just when she was about to say a great name for the case! Now she can't remember it.

Damn you, Gray!

She glared at him and suddenly she realized that Gray might have been too loud and now he heard them! She looked towards him and found him busy with his 'friends'. She sighed in relief.

She turned to look at Gray and said, "Will you lower your voice please. I don't want him finding out!"

Gray snorted, "As if he doesn't already know."

Lucy's eyes widden. "WHAT?!"

The boy, who she was 'investigating', turned towards the bushes they have been hiding from and found the usual blonde there. He was use to her stalking and didn't really care. He smirked and decided to play with the blonde.

"And that's how you get caught, Lu." Gray said.

Lucy stood up, brushed off the non-existing dust in her skirt, grabbed her bag from the floor and was about to leave when-

"Heartfilia! Stalking me again, I see."

For the 2nd time that afternoon she froze. She turned around and sure enough there he stood. His pink hair spikier than ever. His green eyes brightly twinkling but dull and haunted. His pink lips turned into his ever present smirk. His scaly white scarf tied around his forehead. His polo opened at the top and wrinkled. He was smothering hot and all of Lucy's common sense flew out of her mind.

Natsu Dragneel.

"Yes." She heard Gray snorted. "I mean no! Why the hell would I stalk you?"

"How should I know. You're the one stalking me." Dragneel answered.

"I am not stalking you! Get that through your thick skull!" She huffed. "I'm following through a promise I made with your father."

Dragneel glared at her and her heart beat a little faster than normal. She felt Gray move closer to her. "As if you're capable of keeping a promise, Luce."

The way he said her name made Lucy's heart ache. He said it as if it was some dirt in his mouth that he have been trying to remove.

"We'll be best friends forever and ever! Right, Luce?"

"Of course!"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Asshole!" Gray's voice cut through her memory lane. "You have some nerve to say that!"

Dragneel growled and inched closer to Gray. "Atleast I'm not some bitch who makes empty promises!"

"Stop it." Lucy whispered. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"-this doesn't concern you-"

"-you don't deserve her!-"

"-what are you? her fucking guardian?-"

"-just leave her the hell alone-"

"-you're a sucker-"

"-you're a worthless trash-"

"-fuck you, Fullbuster!-"

"STOP IT!" Lucy screamed. Tears where now freely falling from her eyes. "Gray, please leave."

"But, Lucy. I-"

"Leave!"

Gray picked up both his bag and Lucy's. "I'll wait for you in the car." Then he left.

"You suck at choosing boyfriends." Dragneel scoffed.

"He's not my boyfriend." Lucy said. "Even if he was he would be a great one! He's a gentleman compared to you! You have become this.. this ...-"

"This what? This trash? this completely pathetic human being who have no use what-so-ever? Say your worst, Luce, 'cause I heard it all already!"

"What happened to you?" Lucy whispered. She wiped away the tears from her cheeks and moved towards Natsu.

"This is what happens when all the people who you love leaves you. This is who you become when the world beats you down while all the people you care about watches."

"Not everyone left you. I'm here. Always." Lucy whispered so softly that Natsu almost didn't catch it.

"I don't need you, Heartfilia. You think the world is so greatful to have you when in fact the world is so sick of you and your stupid act. I don't care about you nor do I like you so do me a favor and leave me alone."

Natsu's eyes were dark and cloudy. It looks like the sky when it's about to rain cats and dogs. Lucy couldn't help but shiver at the look he gave her. "Natsu..."

"I wish you were the one who died."

And that was when the water broke. Lucy broke down crying. Tears were pouring down her face, she made that hiccupy sound as she gasp for air. Her heart was broken and it felt like it will never be fixed again. She was sitting at the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. She cried and cried and cried

She heard the sound of footsteps against the ground, Natsu and his friends have left. Another sound of footstep and this time it was walking towards her. She felt a jacket placed on her shoulder. The smell of winter wrapped her. It was Gray.

He picked her up, princess style, and whispered, "I got you. I got you. shhhh. I'm here, Lu."

She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Gray..."

At that moment Lucy knew she had enough.

No more hurting. No more trying. No more crying. No more hoping.

but most of all,

No more Natsu Dragneel.

AN: Hope you love it!


End file.
